villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsters (Doomverse)
Monsters, also known as Demons, are evil and hostile creatures intending on conquering human realms, only to be thwarted by a nameless marine soldier, namely Doomguy. They are the main antagonists of the video game franchise Doom. History Doom Slayer in 2016 the reboot from time to time in Doom franchise. The monsters can be classified into two groups: Undead, former humans possessed by demonic forces, and the genuine demonic monsters (or hellspawns) originating in hell or arriving from there. Contrary to common beliefs, Monsters possess extremely advanced and sophisticated technologies and utilize these advanced knowledge, combining with their own unholy magics and sorceries to have immense advantages over humanity. Monsters with high powers and magic skills usually do not resort to mechanical modification whereas monsters with lower attributes in general equip themselves with mechanical modification. (although low ranking monsters' powers are still superior to regular humans) Members Undeads Hellspawns Pinkies Spectres Imps Lost Souls Cacodemons Pain Elementals Arachnotrons Revenants Mancubi Mancubus are a type of Demon encountered in the Doom series. They are large almost overweight looking demons normally equipped with heavy weapons Mancubus appear as large overweight looking demons normally armed with heavy weapons In Doom 3 Mancubus are pale with orange-ish eyes with a large gray tentacle-like object going from its chest to its mouth while 2 more red-ish ones go from its sides to its chest and 2 rocket launchers attached to its arms In the 2016 Doom the Mancubus went through a massive design change it now has pale pink skin grey armor with a single green eye and it's rocket launchers are replace with molten cannons. Also in the 2016 Doom a new variant of the Mancubus is introduced dubbed the Cyber Mancubus. These Mancubus are decked in aqua marine armor with a helmet covering their eyes and their molten cannons are replaced with long range bio cannons. Hell Knights Barons of Hell Barons of Hell are recurring monsters in the Doom series. They are Described as being high ranking demons that rarely leave Hell and have an increased bloodlust compared to their lower brethren. Barons appear similar to Hell Knights only with pink skin and brown skin over their legs. Like Hell Knights their "feet" appear more like hooves. Unlike Hell Knights, Barons have horns and Black eyes with yellow irises. Arch-Viles Summoners Cherubs Maggots Trites Ticks Vulgars Wraiths Bruisers Vagary Hell Razers Hell Guards Harvesters Prowlers Cyberdemons Spider Mastermind Icon of Sin Kronos Mother Demon Sabaoth Hell Hunters Guardian of Hell & Seekers Maledict Quotes Trivia *The Imp from Doom does not resemble the imps in folklore of old despite the similarity of their names. *Vagary was conceived with "Sexy + Gross = Creepy". *Trites bear a striking resemblance to John Carpenter's movie The Thing. *In Doom 3 Cacodemon was going to to spit Lost Souls, like the Pain Elemental in Doom 2 during the game's developmental phase. *In Doom (2016), Wraith is a completely different species and they are not monsters of hell. *Wildmutt from the Ben 10 bears a very similar to Demon of Doom 3. *Spectre does not appear in the Doom II cast sequence at the end of the game. *''Doom 3'' Imps' design is heavily influenced in Imps in movie version of Doom (2005). *Barons resemble satyrs with pink torsos and brown goat legs. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Satanism Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creation Category:Mutated Category:Military Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Defilers Category:Barbarian